The invention relates to an assembly affording protection against theft, notably shoplifting, of a product that may or may not be packaged.
In order effectively to combat shoplifting and, more particularly, to combat the theft of certain products such as textile products (shirts, pullovers, undergarments, trousers, lingerie, ties, socks, tee-shirts, dresses, coats, hats, shoes, polo shirts, skirts amongst others), shopkeepers in the known way use antitheft tags (also referred to as beep tags, hard tags or “EAS tags”). These antitheft tags trigger an antitheft gate or a surveillance system of RFID type arranged at the access points (entries/exits) of a sales point such as a shop of the supermarket or hypermarket type, a boutique, a specialist shop, a duty free shop, a department store, a museum, a video club, a pharmacy and at the access points of any other shop or entity that sells or displays products for self-service that are likely to be stolen or taken without consent.
These tags are generally made up of two parts:                a tag body which contains a locking system and an active or passive component that triggers detection gates or antennas commonly installed at the shop access points,        a pin which passes through the product that is to be protected (for example the fabric of a garment) or the cardboard or plastic of blister packs.        
In general, the tags are transported from their place of manufacture to the sales points directly or indirectly in two separate parts: the tag bodies are placed in one container (box, carton or the like) and the pins are in another container.
At the sales points the staff attach the tags to the products that are to be protected by, in each instance, taking a tag body out of one container and a pin out of another container and then assembling these in the locked position on the products.
This operation is tricky and time-consuming, especially if the tags are not all identical and come, for example, in various different colourways. The tab bodies on the one hand, and the pins on the other, have then to be selected with discernment, and this represents a not-insignificant amount of time.
Furthermore, picking up the pins is neither easy nor quick because the staff handling them generally try to avoid injuring themselves on the spikes of the pins.
Sometimes, the tag bodies and the pins come in the same container for delivery and they have to then be sorted while at the same time avoiding injury.
It will also be noted that, when the pins are being handled, they may drop on the floor and when they are on the floor, the upwardly pointing spike represents a danger to people walking around the shop.
Furthermore, when a protected product is processed through the sales desk, the two parts of the antitheft tag are separated from one another after the locking system has been unlocked.
Each part of the tag is then collected in a different tub, then the tags are fitted once again to other products in the way described hereinabove.
This refitting suffers from the same disadvantages as those described.